Scary Movie Bliss
by baka-onna2003
Summary: After Shino's injured and refuses to go to the school dance, Kiba decides to have a movie night in their dorm room. Unluckily for him, Shino picks out horror flicks. Or is it really unlucky? A.U. Oneshot MM Co-written with emesisbowl.


**Title: **Scary Movie Bliss

**Summary:** After Shino's injured and refuses to go to the school dance, Kiba decides to have a movie night in their dorm room. Unluckily for him, Shino picks out horror flicks. Or is it really unlucky? M/M relationship A.U.

**Warnings:** M/M relationship. If you don't like that, then stick your head in a bucket.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It kills me to admit it…

Co-Authored by SeiKouKi

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba sat on his dorm bed, popcorn bags and microwave ready. An assortment of other snacks were also at his disposal. Where the heck was Shino with the movies?

Shino entered the room quietly closing the door behind him, briefly letting in music from the dance in. Carrying DVDs in his hands, he threw them at the Kiba's bed.

"The Ring, The Grudge, Saw, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Suicide Club...," he ran through his list. He liked horror flicks (and Sci-Fi flicks, but the store ran out of those).

Kiba looked at Shino as though he were nuts. "Horror flicks? You got HORROR FLICKS!" Groaning, he began to pop the popcorn.

Shino sat on the edge of Kiba's bed, looking through his choices. He ignored Kiba's discomfort but was surprised by it. Perhaps he should have gotten action movies...?  
Akamaru nudged his way out of his pillow bed and licked his hand (or rather, the bandages on his hand), interrupting his thoughts.

"...Akamaru likes horror flicks...," he said flatly.

Grunting, Kiba began to set up the DVD Player. He didn't particularly like horror flicks at all, but if Shino and Akamaru wanted to watch 'em, he would as well. A new song began to play at the party downstairs, and he began to sing along with it. A random DVD was popped into the player.

Shino laid his head next to Kiba's lap, trying to ignore the discomfort he felt in his abdomen. Akamaru pounced over, settling himself on Kiba's other side.

The opening credits of 'The Grudge' played, making Kiba stop his singing. Shino sighed, feeling a little guilty.

"...You could have went, you know."

"And miss out on this? I think I'll pass." Kiba reached onto his bed and grabbed a couple of blankets, putting some on Shino and some on himself. After making sure that the popcorn and other treats were within eating range, Kiba settled back into the side of his bed.

Shino raised eyebrow at the answer, but didn't say anything. He straightened his back, and grabbed the remote. He increased the volume level, then put down the remote. Eerie horror music filled their room, drowning out the music of the dance.

"Shut off the lights...," he said, to the other boy. Shino never did anything half-assed, and that included movie watching as well.

Kiba did as he was told, secretly dreading his task. Why the hell did Shino love horror movies so much? After settling back down into his place, he deliberately looked _just barely_ beyond the screen. As the movie started, Kiba made told himself that he would _not_ scream like a little girl.

Shino sensed Kiba's discomfort once again. He reached over and tugged on the younger boy's sleeve.

"Come here...," he commanded, his emotionless voice betraying his actions. Suddenly, the movie let out a loud _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_.

Kiba dove under Shino's arm and under his-Shino's- blankets. He DEFINATELY didn't need to see that. Throwing dignity aside, he pulled his blankets towards him and cowered under Shino's arm.

Shino grunted when Kiba practically tackled him. He blinked in confusion when he started to started quivering like a dog with his tail between his legs. Kiba had fought with him, watched horrendously violent movies with him, all without flinching. Kiba even enjoyed violence. Why would a horror movie make anything different?

Shino, who was still new to this 'affection' business, hesitantly ran his fingers though his friend's hair. "It's only a movie..."

"...So say yo-GAH! NO! DON'T GO INTO THAT ROOM!" Once again, Kiba dove under Shino's arm and their blankets. He clutched Shino's arm for dear life when he emerged once again, only to dive right back under the blankets when he saw that the thing was right behind the girl.

Shino was slightly annoyed, slightly amused, and slightly flustered (He didn't show it, of course). Alright, he was extremely flustered. Kiba was squirming in his lap. A lesser man would have jumped him, err, taken advantage of the situation, but Shino...

He wiped his nose. He had a nosebleed. Shino sighed inwardly and collected himself. Since when did he have a problem hiding his emotions?

"It's only a movie," he said more firmly.

Kiba saw a red drop fall onto his blankets. _What the...?_ Peeking out of his protective cocoon of blankets and Shino, he saw Shino quickly wipe his nose. He had had a nose bleed. It was then that Kiba realized what had caused this event. He went an unhealthy shade of red and went to dive under his blankets, humiliated.

Shino took Kiba's move to jump as another attempt to stop watching the movie. He frowned, and forcefully pulled Kiba back onto his lap. If it was anyone else, he would've let them be, but this was Kiba. Surely, the loudmouthed boy couldn't be that scared.

Shino sighed. "It. Is. A. Movie." he monotoned. Those who were fluent in Shino Speak however, could tell that he was exasperated.

Kiba looked down and blushed. He was suiting in Shino's lap, once again. Defeated, he sighed and snuggled into Shino's chest. Shino wanted to watch a horror movie? Fine with him. He pulled his blankets tighter around them and tentatively looked at the screen. Oh good. I looked like it was a non-horrorish part.

Shino raised his eyebrow as he was snuggled. His friend truly was like a mutt canine. So...touchy feely. Whatever, it wasn't like Shino minded. If it were someone else however, he would have probably punched 'em..

He looked back at the screen. It was a seemingly non-scary part. Until...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shino inwardly smirked.

Kiba had Shino's arm in a death-grip. THAT PERSON HAD JUST BEEN BURNED ALIVE! He unconsciously pressed back into Shino. This, of course, put them in a very awkward position.

Shino grunted as Kiba put more pressure to his chest. His ribs were still sore, he gritted his teeth. Any more of this pressure-

Shino was thrown against the bed by Kiba's weight. Akamaru yelped, his doggy aurora emitting annoyance by his disturbed slumber. Popcorn flew on them, followed by the various snacks.

"...Guh."

Kiba was covered in the cool whip and cherry soda. After a minute of silence, broken only by the screams from the movie, Kiba launched himself at Shino, apologizing over and over again for making a mess and hurting his already injured ribs. Bending over a grounded Shino, he fretted, "I'm SO sorry, Shino. Are you ok? I-" Some of the cool whip had slipped off of him and onto Shino's nose.

He blinked as the cold cool whip slid down Kiba's cheek and onto his nose. He was glad his glasses were still on because his eyes were wide. Kiba smelled like cherry, and there were cool whip and chips all over him. And his side hurt. Shit. His control snapped.

He grabbed Kiba by the collar. All the incoherent apologies was drowned out by Shino's slightly chapped lips. He kissed him with all his pent up emotions. His anger, his sadness, all of his emotions were poured into that kiss. They stayed like that for a seemingly long time.

Shino abruptly pulled away, his lip bleeding. In the rush of it all, Kiba had bitten his lip.

"Shower." He practically ran to the bathroom. He needed a very cold shower.

Kiba panted like a dog. The fuh...? It took a moment for him to let what had happened sink in. When it did, he did the first thing that popped into his mind. He ran into the bathroom, spun Shino around, and kissed him back.

Shino allowed Kiba to kiss him until he forced himself to pry the other boy off him.

"Wait. Too fast," he said, firmly. He ruffled the younger boy's hair softly, before he shut himself into the bathroom.

Kiba watched the bathroom door close. The heat was slowly rising in his cheeks. Was that...? Did they just...? A slow smile tugged up the corners of his mouth until he was grinning like an idiot. Screams of horror were playing in the back round when he started to giggle in a very un-Kiba-like way. Maybe horror movies weren't so bad after all...


End file.
